Broken Home for Better
by LifexSins
Summary: Spencer isn't that upset that her mom left. Anything worth spending more time with Ashley. Life just seems perfect now, but everyone knows life doesn't stay that way. Review for Chapter Three!
1. Girls Interrupted

Chapter One

Girls Interrupted

The blonde casually got out of the passenger seat, meeting Ashley Davies's devious face as her girlfriend walked her to the door. Ashley reached down and captured her hand in her own, tenderly rubbing her thumb against her. Spencer suddenly found herself wishing that her sidewalk had been just a little longer when they were at her to door much faster than she intended. The brunette found Spencer's loose hand and claimed it also, swinging them back and forth as her girlfriend laughed.

"I guess we can't stand here forever can we?" Spencer frowned, looking down at their joined hands.

"That'd be awkward," Ashley replied back smiling. "Got any other ideas?"

"Well, you could always crash here tonight," the blonde requested, making sure to use her best tactic that had yet to fail.

"Am I supposed to refuse those innocent puppy eyes of yours?" Ashley sighed pulling her girlfriend into her. A small whimper escaped from Spencer as the warmth of Ashley got comfortable against her body. She rested her head on Ashley's shoulder as the other girl continued to run her hands along her back. "Honestly, Spence, you don't give me much of a choice."

"I'm being selfish," Spencer pulled back slightly and looked at her. "I use my evil ways against you because I need you in my bed."

Being the absolute pervert she was, Ashley raised her eyebrows. She believed she was corrupting innocent little Spencer too judging by the comments she'd been making lately. "Jeez, babe, if you want me in your bed, all you've got to do is ask."

"You're horrible, Ash," Spencer laughed, playfully shoving the girl off of her. "Your horny ass is waiting so get those thoughts out of your stubborn mind."

"Ouch," Ashley crossed her arms with a mischievous grin on her face. "I am so kicking your ass for that."

When Spencer realized Ashley was leaping at her, she quickly dashed inside, not caring for any random objects that were in front of her like the lamp stand that she nearly fell over, first couple of stairs she practically missed, or the Glen she crashed into before getting to her room. Being stunned enough by the impact of Spencer, Glen was barely recovering when Ashley slammed carelessly into his side, her eyes focused on the blonde turning the corner into the room.

Before Spencer could get any further, she felt a pair of arms grip her around the waist. The brunette had caught up with her just in time, tackling the blonde so that they both landed on the bed. Spencer struggled to break free from the girl who now was on top of her, pinning her down impossibly.

"Lemme go!" Spencer cried out from under her, but Ashley had no intentions on doing so without getting something back in return. They'd played this game before and the brunette had yet to lose. Poor Spencer continued to try to gain the advantage and get Ashley on bottom, but the other girl's grip on her palms was far too strong, just as her lower body easily dominated the blonde's. After several minutes of useless struggle, Spencer finally gave in, adding just another loss to her record.

"Fine, you win, but I don't like this game cause you cheat!" Spencer pouted but was amused by the smirk on Ashley's face as her eyes got that scheming look to them. "Oh god, what are you going to do to me this time?"

"No, you're right, I officially rock at pinning people down and you don't so we'll play something else," Ashley smiled widely, watching Spencer's eyes widen as she wondered what the word 'play' meant to Ashley. "Okay, Spence, since I know from very good experience about how great of a kisser you can be, this one is more in your field." Spencer rolled her eyes comically. "We both kiss, no time limit or anything, okay, the first one to pull out for a breather loses and doesn't have any say in what movie we go see this Saturday, got it?"

Spencer smiled amused at Ashley's choice of game. If wasn't pinning each other down every time a bed was in sight, it was making out until one of them practically died from lack of oxygen. Who knows what ides Ashley Davies would come up with next? Spencer wasn't sure she wanted to know yet, especially since as the days they'd been together passed, the thought of sex grew in Ashley's mind. It wasn't that she was pressuring Spencer into it, of course she wasn't, but to the blonde, it seemed like every time Ashley was kissing her, she was also fighting off the urge to go further. She didn't blame her, because after all she was rather new to the kind of relationship they had.

"Got it, but just one more thing," Spencer smirked back at her girlfriend. "Prepare for horror this Saturday because your ass is going down!"

The brunette's eyes widened seconds before her girlfriend pounced on her, using those evil ways of hers to the advantage. Ashley hated horror movies and Spencer found it the most adorable thing when they'd gone to one a few weeks back and terrified Ashley kept burying her face in her shoulder and gripping at her sleeve. It was safe to say that Spencer very much enjoyed the movie.

She placed a hand on Ashley's face as their lips met soft and tenderly at first before the leading her down on the bed. Ashley's hands wrapped themselves around her neck, pulling the girl closer. The feel of Spencer was amazing as the older girl got a taste of the strawberry lollipop Spencer had earlier that still lingered on her lips. Ashley's tongue met her girlfriend's, letting out an overjoyed moan from Spencer's movements. The blonde's hand slipped under her shirt and felt her girlfriend's bare chest with pleasure.

That was when in happened … there was a creaky noise neither girl heard due to their heavy make-out section. The door began to open and a voice echoed from behind it.

"Spencer, I needed to come pick up my …" the room went silent.

Spencer froze recognizing the voice immediately. Under her she felt Ashley nearly jump out of her skin. Here the two girls were practically deep in their own little world of kissing that they didn't have time to hear Paula opening the door. Spencer looked from her mom to Ashley, who both were in pure terror of the sight of one another, especially in the position Ashley was in with her daughter. Though Mama Carlin was only in the room for several seconds, it felt like eternity before the woman finally stormed out wordless.

When the door shut, Spencer couldn't hold back any more. She collapsed on the bed laughing in a way similar to a volcano exploding after being compressed for so long. Ashley, still on pause in horror of Paula, looked down at her girlfriend like she'd lost it.

"How are you amused by that?" Ashley asked puzzled while still suffering from shock.

"It's not like's she can tell me what to do anymore," Spencer giggled, her face turning red from laughing. "Now get down here." Tempted, Ashley looked down at the blonde lying on the bed and then to the door for a second thought.

Spencer's grunted, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down next to her. As Spencer began to bite at Ashley's ear, the brunette completely forgot who Paula was.


	2. Woman on Fire

Chapter Two

Woman on Fire

The blonde woman stormed down the stairs with the last of her things she had gathered. The images of what she'd just witnessed in Spencer's room kept flashing through her mind, scarring her mind more each time. Arthur happened to unfortunately be walking by at the wrong time when the infuriated woman grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you aware of what your daughter and that girl are doing up there?" Paula demanded, her face red with fury.

Her ex only grunted, loving how Paula would say that it would be the last time she would be coming to pick up stuff she'd forgotten, yet a few days later she'd show up again. He continued to the kitchen with Paula stalking close behind, as Glen was there gulping down a coke when he noticed his parents entering. "I just got run over … twice! Honestly, dad, we need like pedestrian crossing signs in the hallway."

"Glen, do you know about this?" Paula sternly asked and stood in front of the guys with her arms crossed.

"What? You've been hit by them too?" Glen asked halfway serious. "See, dad, they're like worse than cars…"

"Thanks, Glen," Arthur said holding his hand up to silence his son. As great as it was to see Paula's face at Glen's comments, he didn't want the woman to suddenly lunge across the room and strangle their son. "Paula, maybe you need to get to know Ashley more. She's a good kid."

Glen tried to hold in his laughter but accidentally let a small chuckle out, enough to start his mom going again. "I went to see if Spencer had some of my bracelets, and what do I see when I walk in the door? Our daughter and that girl you call a 'good kid' are making out on her bed! Do you know about that, Arthur? Do you know what _else_ they're probably doing? For God's sake she's a girl! Ever since we moved here …"

"Paula, I'm going to ask you to leave now," Arthur pointed out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I've never seen Spencer happier and if you plan on blaming Ashley for making our daughter happy, I'd rather you get out of our house."

The woman didn't need to be told twice. With the most sour and disgusted look on her face, she left the room and left out the door, not forgetting to slam in on the way out.

"That was creepy," Glen stared wide-eyed at the door, then looking to his dad.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The sound of the door slamming startled Ashley, making her break the kiss that had been going on for quite a while. The noise was followed by a deafening victory laugh from Spencer. Looking back in horror at her girlfriend, she realized the terrible mistake she had just made without even realizing she'd made it.

"Woops, looks like you just picked our movie out," Spencer giggled evilly.

"Oh, Spence, please!" Ashley whined horribly, cuddling up to the blonde's side only to realize any kind of pleading would be useless. "You know I hate that kind of stuff, so why do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

"I'm not doing it intentionally," the blonde explained as Ashley continued her begging. "If you weren't so cute when even the dumbest part scares you, I wouldn't put you through that kind of stuff. Ashy, babe, you're bringing this on yourself."

Ashley moaned the most miserable of noises after finally giving into the fact that Spencer had won. She got up out of bed and stretched her arms.

"We should eat out tonight," Spencer recommended, not caring to much for her dad's cooking. She didn't realize the words that she'd wrongly spoken until her girlfriend turned around with the brightest of smiles.

"Oh really?" Ashley's eyebrow arched up and that mischievous grin spread across her face. "I think I agree."

"God damn, perv!" Spencer growled, almost falling off the bed to grab Ashley and pull her back on it. The brunette crashed under Spencer's weight and struggled to break loose from her grip but was succeeding horribly. "C'mon Spence, lemme go!"

"Give in!"

"**No**!"

"Do it!

"I'm not losing this game to you!"

Spencer's door once again opened without the girls realizing it. Thankfully for both their lives, it was Glen this time who managed to walk right up on them before either one noticed he was there.

"You two are weird," Glen scratched his head while trying to figure out the purpose of what they were doing.

Hearing another voice in the room made Spencer jump, which caused her to lose her balance and go plunging off the bed. Ashley couldn't help but laugh, peeking over the edge to make sure she was alright. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the floor too. Spencer hurried away from Ashley before she could be attacked and took refuge behind her brother.

"Okay, I need to get out of here cause I'm scared, but dad wants to know what you two want to eat tonight," Glen asked trying to get his sister away from him.

"Oh, we're gonna go grab something," Spencer answered, feeling safe enough to go back to Ashley's side again. "We could pick you two up something if you give us money for ours. And by the way, what did mom want?"

"She _forgot_ more stuff," Glen rolled his eyes. "In other words, she probably came to see if Ashley was here or not and from the way she was talking I think she got her answer."

"You heard?" Ashley giggled while smiling widely at Spencer.

"Every wonderful word of it," Glen laughed as he moved towards the door. "I'm speaking for both of us, so get some burgers or something and dad will pay you when you get back."

As Glen left the room, Ashley sat down on the bed and tugged Spencer down beside her. The brunette positioned herself perfectly in Spencer's arms like a puzzle piece that had finally been found. Spencer placed several kisses on her temple as Ashley pulled herself further into her girlfriend.

"Spence, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the pier tonight?" Ashley looked up hopefully at the blonde just as Spencer tilted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her welcoming lips. Spencer's kisses were like drugs, always leaving Ashley longing for more. Finally, Spencer was able to pull away.

"I'd love to, Ash."


End file.
